Problem: $\overline{AC}$ is $3$ units long $\overline{BC}$ is $10$ units long $\overline{AB}$ is $\sqrt{109}$ units long What is $\tan(\angle ABC)$ ? $A$ $C$ $B$ $3$ $10$ $\sqrt{109}$
Solution: SOH CAH TOA an = pposite over djacent opposite $= \overline{AC} = 3$ adjacent $= \overline{BC} = 10$ $\tan(\angle ABC)=\dfrac{3}{10}$